Bakugan battle brawlers: Naga's return
by VIGNA
Summary: Naga returns to kill dan! Can Drago save his friend...or more recently his brother.
1. Chapter 1: Naga's revenge

Three months past since Naga was presumed dead by everybody on earth and Vistroyia. But happiness didn't last long for Dan kuso the hero. Naga returned secretly and murdered Dan's parents, and managed to frame Dan for it! A few days later Runo's parents were murdered by Naga, and Tigrerra was witness and was heavily wounded. How did Naga manage this? And how are the bakugan human sized? Two weeks before his defeat Naga's former partner and Alice's grandfather created a shrinking ray to reduce all the bakugan to human size and to make it impossible to turn back into ball form so Naga would win- it worked to an extent, however Naga got affected as well...so that's how he was able to do what he did so in a way it was an advantage, Naga's next target?... Dan Kuso!

It was a sunny day in Dan kuso's home town, he was on his way to his friend Alice's Coffee shop that was across the street from his house. He was going to meet Runo Masaki, his friend that he hasn't seen in a long time...he wondered what she would say to him after all this time? Then a thought struck Dan, Tigrerra would be there as well as Hydranoid as well, so he wondered if he should have brought Drago with him today 'I wonder if it was a good idea to have left Drago at home today?'.

Just as Dan was about to open the door of Alice's coffee shop, time slowed down and he heard a low and angry voice behind him " _ **NO! IT WASN'T**_ ", Dan turned around in shock and he looked behind him, his eyes widened with fear

"Naga! you're **_alive?!_** "

Dan looked at Naga's hands which were alive with black lightning

"No! get away from me!" shouted Dan but Naga didn't care, he hit Dan with a stream of black lightning. Dan screamed for help but none came as time was stopped and Dan passed out cold and a steady stream of blood trickled down Dan's mouth. Naga opened up a portal to Vistroyia to one of his hideouts. He dragged Dan by the leg and dragged him inside, completely unaware that Dan's goggles slipped off since he wanted no trace of what happened. With terrible intentions in mind for the young Pyrus brawler, Naga dragged Dan through the portal to Vistroyia and time resumed at its normal speed

Two hours later Runo masaki, a blue haired girl who had the famous Tigrerra as her partner and she considered Tigrerra a sister since she was there for there when no one was, Runo wondered what Dan would say to her after all this while.

"Hello Runo, can i get you anything?" said Alice,

"no thanks I'm waiting for Dan" said Runo.

"What about you Tigrerra- you want anything?"

"yeah ok i'll have a glass of water please" said Tigrerra.

"One glass of water coming right up".

"Hey Runo, I'm going out for some fresh air"

"sure thing sis" said Runo.

Tigrerra opened the door and went out to get some air when she spotted something that caught her attention, a pair of blue goggles, she picked them up and studied them in close detail

"oh my, these are Dan's goggles" she muttered, then she noticed the crack on it's left lens.

"oh no! what happened here?" yelped Tigrerra to herself, then she saw traces of black lightning scorch marks on the nearby wall which made her heart skip a beat, her eyes widened with terror when she sensed traces of a dimensional portal nearby,

"Naga was here...". she trembled

Meanwhile inside the coffee shop Runo was still thinking about Dan, when Tigrerra shouted from outside

"Runo! come quick!"

Runo rushed outside and saw Tigrerra holding Dan's goggles that she got him for his birthday, when she saw the crack on the left lens, her heart was filled with terror, she hoped nothing happened to him, she already lost her parents... and Tigrerra and Dan were the only people she cared about who were still alive.

"Wh...who did that?" Runo asked

Tigrerra hesitated

"sis...who did that, please tell me... i know you know..." pleaded Runo who was starting to cry.

Her sister sighed and said" there was traces of a dimensional portal nearby... and..."

"and what Tigrerra?" asked Runo who was scared and upset,

"black lightning, and we know the bakugan who uses it" said Tigrerra who was regretting telling her.

Runo gasped and started to sob even more "y..you mean Naga was here?!... _ **HE**_ did this?!" sobbed Runo.

"I wish it wasn't true" moaned Tigrerra trying to divert Runo's attention away from the blood stain on the pavement...but she spotted it and went silent with tears dripping uncontrollably

"Runo... i know what you're thinking of... but i _**SWEAR**_ that won't happen" said Tigrerra, slowly Runo's mind drifted back to that horrible night... the night she lost her parents.


	2. Chapter 2: memories of the dead

It was mid-night, when Runo got out of bed to go get some water, for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Dan, her friend had just lost his parents three days ago because of Naga...the most unfair part, he nearly wne't to jail for it! and to make it worse... her own _**PARENTS**_ believed that Dan was responsible for his parents murder, and she hadn't heard from or seen him since, partially since her parents forbade her from hanging out with a _**'murderer'**_ as they call him, and whenever she heard them use it, she would start crying because she knew it wasn't his fault but no one believed her... now the only family Dan has is Drago whom he considers his brother and Runo as well as Tigrerra.

When she approached the kitchen she heard her parents scream " _ **NO! PLEASE! LEAVE US ALONE!**_ "

Then she heard Tigrerra's voice" R...Runo that you?", when she told her that her parents were in trouble Tigrerra raged and went into the kitchen and was momentarily shocked when she saw her foe, but then got a a grip of herelf "Naga! leave them out of this! _**FACE ME COWARD!**_ " taunted Tigrerra.

Naga laughed" I didn't come here for you!" as he took a knife from the table and killed Mr and Miss Masaki, when Runo saw that she fell to her knees and started to cry..

" _ **YOU MURDERER!**_ " shouted Tigrerra as she withdrew her wrist blades " ** _ABILITY ACTIVATE!, VELOCITY FANG!_** "

Tigrerra threw blades of light which Naga dodged with ease

"Pathetic!"

"Impossible!"

"My turn!" Naga smirked " _ **ABILITY ACTIVATE! BLACK LIGHTNING ARROW!**_ "

The arrow hit Tigrerra in the stomach and threw her towards the wall next to Runo who witnessed the whole thing, "Tigrerra! SIS! noo!" screamed Runo as she rushed to her sister's side, Tigrerra was loosing blood fast... suddenly she started to wonder why the hell she woke up.

Then Naga lit a match and dropped it on the floor igniting the house on fire, Runo carried Tigrerra outside the room, the roof collapsed and Runo pushed Tigrerra out of the house, but just as the roof was about to crush Runo, a boy in Red grabbed her and pulled her out of the house, when Runo woke up, she only remembered the boy in the red jacket that saved her from the inferno

'Dan... was that you?' she asked herself, then she heard her sister call out. When she was reunited, the moved into Alice's coffee shop for the time being, and every day Runo wondered ' was that boy in the red jacket Dan? if so what was he doing there, and how did he know about the fire? maybe ha saw it from his house? maybe someone told him about it... but she didn't care, to her it ment one thing, Dan CARED for her and that gave her hope in situations where she didn't have any


	3. Chapter 3: Plan of action,act of torture

Tigrerra put her hands on Runo's shoulders and hugged her "look Runo... i know you're worried, but _ **i SWEAR AS LONG AS I LIVE WE WILL GET DAN KUSO BACK, THAT I SWEAR**_ ". That made Runo smile "time to call in the other brawlers" she said.

Two hours later in Murouch's mansion, Runo told her problem to all the brawlers. When she finished Drago moaned "Oh no! I...I should have been there, I..i should have..." said Drago who was trying not to fall apart.

"We'll bring him back Drago don't worry" said preyas,

" _ **DON'T WORRY?!, THIS IS NAGA WE'RE TALKING ABOUT PREYAS! NOT SOME ARMATURE! THERE'S NO TELLING WHAT HE'LL DO TO HIM!...I SWEAR IF HE'S HURT**_..." shouted Drago as he clutched his fist hard.

"He's right, there's no telling what he'll do to Dan,

1 he's unpredictable...

2) he killed Dan's parents, so maybe he came back for Dan..

3) he was the main reason he lost in the first place remember, so his revenge may be terrible" said Shun kazami.

"But where would he take Dan?" asked Julie, the all of them said in unison "Vistroyia! of course!"

"I'll open a portal, gather your things, we'll meet here in and hour" said Masquerade, the team split up leaving Runo alone. She began to think to herself" we'll get you back Dan... I'll get you back" secretly Runo never told anyone except Tigrerra, she loved Dan, but she didn't know how he felt about her

Meanwhile in Vistroyia, Dan woke up in a sort of cave, he tried to get up but he ended up screaming in pain "OWWWWW! m..my legs are broken" moaned Dan as he started to cry in pain. "Runo..." Dan said to himself "I'm sorry i let you down, you to Drago"

"HA! is the human missing his partner and girlfriend?"

"she's not my girlfriend!" Dan shouted as he blushed and he continued "She's just a friend, which YOU HAD BETTER STAY AWAY FROM!"

"OH! is that so..., well i plan on KILLING HER, DRAGO, and TIGRERRA AND THE BRAWLERS, WITH YOUR HELP!", hearing that Dan laughed out lound ignoring the pain of his broken rib

"I'LL NEVER HELP YOU!" Dan shouted

"FINE! HAVE IT YOU WAY HUMAN! AFTER I KILL YOU I'LL GO AFTER THAT GIRL YOU CARE ABOUT SO MUCH!".

"Good luck with that, Drago almost DESTROYED darkus reaper because he gave me a cut, with waht you're doing he'll MURDER YOU" smiled Dan

"I can deal with him, it's you that you have to worry about" said Naga as he summoned a small blade of black lightning and moved towards Dan and began to stab and cut until he passed out, but before that the thought to himself" D..Drago Runo...help me...I..i can't hold up much longer" once he thought that, everything turned black and he passed out


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter with Naga

As the portal opened the brawlers came through, they gasped at the beauty of New Vistroyia but Drago, Runo and Tigrerra didn't bother, they marched ahead. After hours of searching they got tired,

"Hey Shun can we stop for a while, i'm getting tired" said Murucho,

"sure thing we'll rest her a while". he responded

As the brawlers stopped they were unaware that Naga was watching from a cliff, he went back to his hideout and grabbed Dan who was unconcious by his tail "let's go see your friends shall we?".

"Ok let's get moving" said Shun

"Where to brawlers!" said a voice from the sky, the brawlers looked up and saw Naga.

"NAGA!, where's Dan!" growled Shun, but Naga just smiled and revealed a large piece of Dan's red jacket and threw it down to them, which Runo caught. She saw that it was _ **SOAKED**_ in _**BLOOD**_

"OH NO!" she screamed.

That was it, Drago lost it and flew up to attack but Naga, but Naga hardly moved, he just revealed his tail with Dan wrapped in it and that stopped Drago from attacking.

"D...Dan? ar..are you ok?" asked Drago, but he stayed silent, Naga laughed "he's knocked out you IDIOT!". Drago saw Dan's injuries, he had both legs broken, a broken rib, his right arm alone had alot of cuts and bruises, his face had a cut that looked like that it ran through his left eye but didn't and his left arm was the most horrific sight to behold as the was literally covered in blood and had major cuts and bruises.

Down below Runo saw her friend's condition and let out a sob, Tigrerra tried to calm her but to no avail. Then she though of a plan to jump at Naga from the back and end him once fro all, she climbed the nearest tree and waited.

* * *

Meanwhile up in the air Drago was horrified looking at his partner's condition, Naga tightened his tails grip that made Dan scream in pain and for some weird reason Drago felt it 'that was weird' he thought.

Naga did it again and Dan screamed with pain again and again and for some weird reason, Drago felt his pain as well. Down below the brawlers were helpless to help Dan, Runo kept crying and begged Naga to stop but he didn't care.

"If you ever want to see your friend again, you'll face me in that inactive volcano over there", then Tigrerra jumped at Naga but he saw her coming and grabbed he by the neck, she stabbed him in the shoulder, and Naga threw her down to the ground, if Tigrerra were at her true size, she'd be able to survive it, but she wasn't, she was human sized. Luckily Gorem caught her "thank you Gorem" she said "you're welcome" he replied.

Then Drago siezed the opportunity and charged, but Naga saw him coming and moved Dan in front of his attack, stopping him. Then he discharged a black arrow that hit Drago in the chest, he screamed and for some reason Dan's face twisted with pain. Naga took off with Dan and Drago fell towards the ground.

"DRAGO!" shouted Tigrerra as she jumped from tree to tree and caught him. Secretly she had a huge crush on Drago and the only one that knew was Runo. She set Drago on the ground

"Drago.. are you ok..." she asked

"I'll make him pay! I SWEAR HE'LL PAY!" shouted Drago not mentioning the experience about feeling Dan's pain. As a day passed in Vistroyia, Drago met Naga's challange but it went wrongly and Naga went off with Dan again. Then Drago wondered, will i ever save my brother, my partner. Of course when he said that Dan was a brother he didn't mean that he was actually his brother, he just considered him like one.

"I'll get you back...i promise" said Drago


	5. Chapter 5: Experiments

Dan kuso was strapped on an operating table and was still out cold.

"Time for your assistance" said Naga, as he AMPUTATED Dan's left arm, Dan screamed although he was out cold- Drago and the brawlers were nearby when they heard the scream

"DAN!" screamed Drago as the brawler charged towards the cave. Once done he threw it on the ground, then Naga produced a formula that gave Dan a new left arm, the weird thing was that his arm looked like Drago's arm. When Naga saw it he was confused then he had a major headache "STOP FIGHTING ME!" Naga screamed. When the pain vanished Naga smiled as his mind pieced it together "I see... so I finally found the other one".

Then he used his powers and did the unimaginable, he **_CORRUPTED_** Dan's DNA, turning his left arm from Pyrus red and yellow to **_DARKUS_** black and purple! And that's not the only thing, he rearranged his memory so it looked like Dan with _**NAGA**_ and **_DRAGO_** was the enemy. When Dan woke up he saw Naga and asked " hey Naga... where am I?"

"In one of my old labs, Drago attacked us again" Naga lied. Dan clutched his fist"I'll..KILL him" muttered Dan. Naga laughed at his success "you'll get your revenge my old friend, but for now let's retreat to one of my other bases" said Naga. With that said Naga and Dan retreated with Dan ahead.

At that moment, Drago and the brawlers showed up and spotted Naga running with another person...from the shadows it looked liked another one of Naga's minions. "Naga! get back here!" shouted Drago, Naga turned and smiled "HA! you're too late to save kuso now Drago he's dead to you"

"YOU LIE!" Drago screamed in rage.

"Look down" said Naga as he ran off, Julie made a sick sound as she ran to the entrance of the cave and vomited "that's ** _BRUTAL_**!" she screamed. Drago looked down and saw Dan's amputated left arm and began to cry "Nooooooooooo! Nooooooooo!" he screamed as he fell on both knees and wept , Runo saw it and fainted- luckily, Shun caught her.

"He'll pay for that" Shun scrowled and Tigrerra picked Drago up and hugged him "we'll make him pay for that" she reassured "I'm so sorry Drago..." She continued.

When the brawlers exited the cave they were miserable, but just as Masquerade was about to open the portal to Earth, a warrior in black armor and an Arkham knight themed helmet kneed him in the face knocking him out. "Who the hell are you!" Shun shouted

"I am the Darkus warrior.. Naga's personal lieutenant and all of you are going to die!" he responded. Shun withdrew a ninja kunai and the Darkus warrior summoned a blade of black fire. The two clashed and it ended with Shun's kunai broken "oh no! that kunai was a gift from Dan" Shun moaned

"Oh you mean that Pyrus brawler Naga killed, I know Naga can be brutal but what he did to that guy, YIKES!, BTW before he died he said that he cared for Drago and a girl named Runo... also he was sorry he failed you... I may be a bad guy, but at least I don't do **_THAT_** " then he continued by taunting Shun "Hand to hand ninja boy? or does your Ventus girlfriend over there have to save you"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Shun raged as he and the Drakus warrior clashed leaving Runo in the background thinking 'Dan **_CARED_** for me...and I couldn't save him! I couldn't save him!'.

"I grow weary of this" said the Drakus warrior and he targeted limbs and anupunctural weak points. Shun spat blood and fell on both knees, "Shun!" shouted Skyress as she charged at the warrior but he saw it coming and grabbed her and Shun and tossed them to the foot of the mountain and triggered a small rock slide.

"You couldn't save your partner Drago... at least you can save them" said the Darkus warrior as he teleported away. Drago did manage to save Shun and Skyress... but he didn't save Dan, his brother... When they went back to earth, Drago stayed away from everyone for weeks and Runo built a memorial room with holographic projection of Dan, and there she stayed during her free time...


	6. Chapter 6: Fallen warrior

Drago and Tigrerra were out for a walk in the park, it had been three months since the brawlers returned from Vistroyia believing that Dan Kuso had died.

Runo was in the Memorial room and Shun was still in the sick bay recovering from the beat down from the Darkus warrior. Drago and Tigrerra stared into each others eyes and she turned away playfully and blushed as well as smile. She breathed in the air and exhaled loudly

"This is a good day today Isn't it Drago?" Tigrerra asked

"It certainly is" He responded then he continued "I only wish that Dan was here"

"So do I..." Tigrerra said as she lowered her head and Drago looked at her, thrown back a bit and he asked "You do?"

Then Tigrerra admitted something "Drago...Dan...Dan was like a Cousin to me. And I loved him too"

Drago was a little shocked but wasn't surprised, Tigrerra and Dan got a long well. They found a lovely place near the fountain and sat down. Then Drago finally decided to tell her about his experience in Vistroyia "Tigrerra... I...I have to tell you something" said Drago who was now willing to tell someone about his experience about feeling Dan's pain in Vistroyia.

"You can tell me anything" she said as she affectionately purred and place her hand on Drago's

"Back on Vistroyia, when Naga hurt Dan...I...I felt his pain... like how twins do...I don't know how..."

Tigrerra was speechless, then she decided to ask "have you told anyone yet?"

"No... not yet only you know" Drago said

"I'll solve this for you Drago... say do you think that Darkus warrior guy will show up again?" she said

"YES I WILL" said a voice from behind, the two friends turned around

"You again!" they said in unison, "that's right.. Darkus warrior is back" he countered.

Drago and Tigrerra took up fighting stance "VELOCITY FANG!" she shouted as two blades of light sped their way towards the warrior and hit him on the chest

"you've gotten good...but I've gotten a lot better...ABILITY ACTIVATE! DARKUS FIELD MINES!" several explosions detonated across the battle field and one of the mines hit Tigrerra from the back pushing her in front of the warrior, who punched her out cold.

"TIGRERRA!" shouted Drago, then his rage built up to the point where CRIMSON RED energy erupted from Drago as he shouted.

"oh no...this does not look good, ABILITY ACTIVATE DARKUS BARRIER FIELD!", a barrier of dark energy surrounded the warrior.' This is for you, Dan...Tigrerra...Shun' Drago thought

" HIDDEN ABILITY ACTIVATE " PYRUS CHAOS DESTRUCTION VORTEX BEAM!" shouted Drago as his arms glowed Rage red and he unleashed the energy which hit the barrier and broke it as though it wasn't there and hit the Drakus warrior's mask and chest... the blast shattered the upper right corner of the mask and broke one of the warriors ribs.

Drago screamed in pain and not in victory as he felt like one of his ribs broke. The warrior got up "OWWWW! my ribs i think you broke one" he said as he held his chest, then Drago got a look for the first time, the warriors face.

He had hazelnut hair and a scar that looked like it ran through his right eye but it didn't

"D...Dan? i...is that you " Drago asked, his voice quivering as he didn't want to think that this warrior was his partner. He could tell the warrior was smiling by the way his eyebrows moved.

"I told you Dan Kuso is **_DEAD_** " smirked the warrior as he vanished into black smoke and that confirmed Drago's suspicion as his voice wasn't deepened by the mask. Drago picked up Tigrerra to help her on her feet and she clutched her head "Thank you Drago" She said. But he didn't hear it he then thought to himself 'Dan...what happened to you?'

Tigrerra got a look at the shattered mask pieces and pieced together why Drago was upset, she suspected that he saw Dan under the mask and that he wasn't really dead.

"I...It was Dan wasn't it?" Tigrerra asked

"I don't want to talk about it!" Drago said as he calmed his expression and said "Sorry...it's been quite a fight and I'm tired"

"I understand dear" Tigrerra said. She clasped her palm on her mouth and blushed wildly at the last word

Drago wasn't fooled, he went towards her and hugged her "I almost lost you..." He said, trying to change the subject. Tigrerra blushed even more, but accepted the hug and hugged him back.

Then Drago did something that made Tigrerra blush again, he kissed her cheek. "DRAGO!" Tigrerra shouted quietly

"I know what you said...dearest" Drago replied and Tigrerra went mad with love as she purred and stayed in the dragon's arms before departing and meeting up with Runo at her house.

"Hey Runo" Tigrerra said affectionately as she fell back first on the bed

"You sound awfully happy" the Runo continued by saying "I know that look"

Tigrerra blushed "You do?"

"You're love struck...did something happen between you and Drago today?" Runo asked cheekily

"He kissed me" she huffed with affection

" _ **HE DID WHAT?!**_ " Runo asked as she gasped with Joy

"Not really...just on the cheek" she continued

"But a kiss is still a kiss you know that" she pointed out

"I do..." Tigrerra sighed as she thought of nothing more then Drago over and over again...


	7. Chapter 7: Under the mask

Two weeks past since Drago's encounter with the Darkus warrior, he couldn't get the image of his true face out of his head... he looked exactly like Dan. Then Drago decided enough was enough it was time to bring him in, Drago joined the brawlers in the conference room and runo was the only one absent.

"Where's Runo" Julie asked

"Where she always is...the memorial room" Shun said

"I'll go get her" Drago replied as he left the room and went to see Runo who was sitting down looking at Dan's holographic image

"Runo...they need you upstairs" Drago said

"I'll...be there in a sec" she responded as she turned to look at Drago, who in turn saw that Runo was still crying. She still hadn't gotten over Dan's loss, then Drago decided to tell her everything about his fight when he finished Runo was shocked "so...you're saying that Dan...OUR Dan is the Darkus warrior?...if you're right, then what happened to him Drago, he didn't just become Naga's servant...did he...?"

"NO! GOD NO! he would never join Naga Intentionally, unless he was forced or worse...oh god Naga wiped his mind and tricked him".

"We have to tell the others " Runo pleaded

"No, not now...besides I have a plan to capture him and bring him back to US...to YOU" said Drago. Runo smiled and cried more as she embraced Drago who in turn embraced Runo who then said "Thank you Drago...you really are Dan Kuso's Brother". As the two walked to the conference room Drago told everyone his plan "ARE YOU INSANE! FORGET CAPTURE! I BARELY SURVIVED 2 MINUTES AGAINST THAT GUY!" Shun ranted

"You don't have to fight him for long, you just have to distract him long enough for me to knock him out" Drago said

"And you don't have to do it alone" said another voice

"Wavern! what brings you here my old friend" Drago asked

"I am here to present you all with a new ability called true bonds, it's an ability that allows you to fuse with your bakugan partner and fight together as one **_MERGED_ ** being". Once Wavern gave the ability to everyone, Shun merged with Skyress and headed out to the park with Drago to capture the Darkus warrior

"Ah shun kazami...came to die ninja boy" said Darkus warrior

"Not today, today you fall!" said Shun

"Optimism, i like it but that wont do you any good... wait a sec why do i sense high Ventus energy within you...but that's impossible unless..."

"I fused with Skyress, Wavern gave me that ability" Shun smirked as his eyes faded into a shade of light yellow

"Ha so you do need your Ventus girlfriend to save you"

"enough talk lets fight!" said Shun, but the voice who said it belonged to Skyress

The two warriors fought- wind kunais pierced the warriors armor breaking his left arm armor revealing a darkus Dragonoid arm. "Huh so you're a bakugan, go figure" said Shun as he summoned a Ventus SHOTGUN and blew off the right arm armor which revealed a human arm

"Guess again ninja boy"

"IMPOSSIBLE!" shouted Shun, with Skyress saying the same thing in his head

"HA you think you're the only one with guns?".

Then the Darkus warrior summoned a Shadow _ **GATTLER**_!

"OH SHIT!" Shun muttered as the warrior let loose a barrage of dark bullets Shun ran for cover and hid behind a fountain.

"Come on out ninja boy!" taunted the warrior. Then the warrior was hit from behind and the gattler vanished from his hand

"wait what?!" shouted the warrior as he turned and stabbed Shun with a dark knife, Shun screamed and burst into a cloud of wind

"huh? that's weird?" then as the warrior turned he saw Shun release a vortex of pressurized air that knocked him off the ground shattering his mask in the process, the he pieced it together

"A wind clone huh? that sneaky little...". The warrior hit the ground hard, when he stood up Shun gasped "Dan?! what the heck happened to you?!".

Dan growled"I AM NOT DAN KUSO!", he charged at Shun with a shadow Blade and managed to disarmed Shun and corner him against the wall, his eyes now a sick shade of yellow

"Dan please come to your senses Naga is lying"

"NOW YOU DIE!" Dan scrowled

Then someone tapped his shoulder from the back, he turned around to find Drago with tears in his eyes "I...I'm so sorry...brother" said Drago as knocked Dan out, as Dan fell unconscious Drago felt his pain and nearly passed out as well but got a hold of himself. He carried Dan on his shoulder and flew off. But Shun knew one thing this was far from over...


	8. Chapter 8: Re-gaining memories

As Dan was waking up he heard voices that were familiar to him,

"Naga's going to pay for this" said one,

"what the heck did Naga do to his arm?!" asked another,

"That's intriguing, but disturbing" said another.

Then he heard a door being forced open and he heard footsteps running towards him, and he heard someone gasp ,a girl by the sound of it."Oh! Dan what has Naga done to you?!" said the girl near him, although he did not recognize the other voices even though they were familiar this one made a name pop into his head

'Runo'...,

How he knew her he didn't know. When his eyes opened he looked at the girl to his right, She has a beautiful face, sky blue hair and a worried expression and the name Runo came into his mind again 'so this is Runo eh?' he thought, then a boy in glasses standing next to Runo noticed Dan's eyes open

"he's awake..." said the boy.

All was going smooth when he spotted Shun kazami,

"uh guys his anger is rising..." trembled Murucho

Runo then saw the anger in her Dan's eyes and saw what he was looking at."Shun you need to go now" said Runo politely but Shun still stayed there, "Shun please go" she said again but Shun came closer to Runo "Shun..." she said again with irritation, then Shun put his hands on her shoulders and said" Runo...there's no easy way of telling you this..."

"telling me what Shun" she said with agitation and sadness in her voice because Dan's condition was getting worse

"Dan...Dan is downstairs in that memorial room of yours, this is the Darkus warrior on the medical bed".

Runo gasped "SHUN KAZAMI! how dare you say that"

"URGH! let me go NOW!" Dan screamed

"Runo...your too lenient don't you see, it's too late, Naga's already got to him he's gone"

"And your TO UNFORGIVING! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO DAN!" Runo screamed.

Then Tigrerra came into the room and went to Dan's side who screamed let me go again

"Dan we're here to help you" said Tigrerra

"Ha guys are so dead when Naga shows up" Dan smirked.

"See Runo i told you"

"NO!, NO! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT!" Runo screamed.

She then said to Dan after hearing what he said "Dan...Drago is you partner not Naga, you had amnesia and he took advantage of that"

"YOU LIE!" Dan screamed.

"Don't you remember anything? our first date your first brawl, loosing your parents to Naga, any of this ring a bell" she said to him as she was on the verge of tears,

"I SAID NO! NOW LET ME OUT!" Dan screamed.

Runo lowered her head and started to cry 'What has Naga done to you' she thought.

Then the building started to shake and Dan smiled "you guys are soo dead", then Drago entered the room

"guys Naga's..." but he was cut short as Naga broke through the ceiling

"PARTNER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT OLD FRIEND" said Naga who was worried that Dan would regain his memories

"OLD FRIEND?! PARTNER?!" that's it Naga your Dead! "

Then Dan broke out and intercepted Drago "not happening" Dan said as they broke apart.

"I'm not fighting you Daniel i'd rather DIE by YOUR hand then harm you" said Drago as he fell to his knees. Dan smirked and summoned a shadow blade and swung but heard a loud sound and dropped the sword and fell to his knees and clutched the left side of his chest and Drago did the same as he felt Dan's pain

"Who?!" said Drago as he looked behind and saw Shun with a wind scatter gun "I'm not letting you fall Drago you're MY friend and like a cousin to me I ain't letting you Die"

Deep inside Drago he felt rage and hate and anger, Shun was trying to kill his 'brother' but even deeper inside he felt a sense of attachment but the rage was more. "Urgh! Dan please remember, our first match, the fight against Appoliner the time you called me BROTHER! remember Dan REMEMBER!"

Dan clutched his head and shouted "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!".

Then the background turned black and Dan passed out as tears began to flow uncontrollably, as Drago limped (since he still felt Dan's pain and it was unbearable...even for Drago) then Naga swooped downwards and grabbed Dan and flew away "NOOOOOOOO! SOOO CLOSE TO SAVING HIM" Drago shouted then he began thinking' wait a sec, if Shun hadn't wounded Dan i wouldn't have felt his pain and i would have saved him THIS IS ALL SHUN'S FAULT! DAMN YOU"

Drago started to limp away "Drago..." said Tigrerra as she started to follow him but Drago was in no mood for anyone's company right now...even his secret love for Tigrerra (which he never told Dan but he was wishing he did) she tried to put her hand on his shoulders nut he shrugged it off and limped off. Tigrerra was hurt by that and walked away.

"Skyress can we talk outside" said Shun

"Of course Shun" she said as she followed shun outside. Runo got suspicious and followed. Runo hid behind a wall corner and overheard Shun's every word. "I think you went to far 'brother' "

"no I didn't 'sister' "

"you SHOT Dan in front of Drago with a frekin SHOTGUN...i'm impressed he even SURVIVED that"

"he' lost to us sis remember what we agreed?"

"I...I do but Shun..."

"NO Skyress...look this isn't easy for me Dan's my step brother, you know the story...".

Behind her hiding place Runo gasped silently "SHUN IS DAN'S STEP BROTHER?!" she muttered.

"Shun i know the story and i know the plan...protocol 66. Runo was sure she knew what that ment but if it really did mean what she thought...then Dan was in huge trouble.

"you what what we must do what must be done" said Shun. Runo had heard enough and came out of her hiding spot "SO YOUR GOING TO KILL YOUR OWN STEP BROTHER!" she shouted as she grabbed Shun and slammed him against the wall

"RUNO! YOU AH...WERE SPYING ON ME?!"

"Long enough" she said "I SWEAR Shun if you even TRY to kill Dan I'LL MURDER YOU" said Runo who's voice was DRIPPING with the venom of hate.

Shun finally got a hold of himself "Runo you should know by now that anyone who starts on the dark path will NEVER come back..."

"SHUT UP!" She screamed as she ran away from Shun and ran past Tigrerra who looked at Skyress with a look that said 'what have you done...', Tigrerra ran to Runo shouting her name.

"Shun...i...i don't know about this" said Skyress

"don't tell me your bailing out on me too sis" said Shun calmly Skyress sighed

"no Shun i'd never"

"good...then in that case...we have work to do.

* * *

Tigrerra comforted Runo and told her that she'd even fight both Shun and Skyress to protect Dan if it ever came to that. She then decided to pay Dan a visit and left to Vistroyia, where'd she would get to talk and turn Dan over to the light.

She however...didn't inform Runo about it, making her feel that even Tigrerra had abandoned her...that everyone did.


	9. Chapter 9: Lies and truth

A portal opened in Naga's layer and Naga along with an Injured dan kuso came out of the portal and Naga layed him on then operating table.

"Dan..." Naga said his eyes were normal and not pitch black, suddenly a huge headache overcame Naga

"I WONT LET YOU POSSESS ME ANY LONGER! THIS IS... THIS IS MY...ARGH!" Naga screamed as his eyes turned Pitch black once again

"NEVER! THIS IS NOW MY BODY!" he screamed. Dan woke up and found Naga standing next to him in an almost brotherly way.

"H...hey there N...naga", Naga smiled in turn and said "hey there partner, what happened to you back there?"

"It's nothing really..."

"c'mon dude just tell me...i mean what's the worst that can happen".

But Dan remained silent, Naga turned around and started to leave

"Naga...wait"

"yes?"

"when...i fell on my knees back there...I saw myself alongside Drago in everything he said and not you...it's like those images were...".

Naga stopped cold in his tracks "like flash backs?" said Naga nervously

"y..yeah something like that".

'Shit...he's beginning to remember parts of his past...DAMN YOU DRAGO!' Naga thought.

Then Naga smiled "he's lying partner...he's trying to turn you against me"

"I knew I could count on you my friend"

"anything for a dear friend..now you just stay here and recover while I pay Drago a visit"

"why should I be left here? I want to kill him as much as you...and for what he tried to do..to turn me against you...I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM THE MOST". Then Dan got up and started going outside

"where are you going?"

"just going for a walk so I can cool off" said Dan

"just be back quick ok"

"yeah sure". Dan walked outside and went to the place he first received his draganoid arm to find out any detail as to why Drago behaved so fond towards him, he went to Naga's lab. He went inside and picked up the smell of Rot and stale blood

"Urgh..this place reeks! ewww!" said Dan, he explored the place until he discovered the source of the smell, and he made a face

"What the heck is that?". Dan summoned black fire and saw that the object on the floor was an arm...but it looked familiar. Then he looked at his right arm "What the... that's...MY LEFT ARM!".

"But Naga said it was destroyed by Drago but here it is UNTOUCHED and rotting away"

"what's going on here? is Naga my friend or has all this been one big lie?".

He started to explore the cave until he found a cell with an object on the floor, Dan moved towards it and picked it up and recognized it

"this is my watch, but what would it be doing here?".

Then Dan spotted a loose rock on the side of the wall, he moved towards it and removed it and saw his own handwriting on the wall...it read ' This is the fifth day that Naga's held me captive here...he's tortured me in the worst way possible..he's breaking me... I..I think that he's going to make me into his pawn one way or another by the name of Darkus warrior' Dan stopped reading there "That's m..my name..." he continued reading "I..if I do I..want myself to remember this... my name is Dan Kuso... my partner...my brother is DRAGO not NAGA i have a girl friend called Runo Masaki and a great step-brother called Shun Kazami. Dan stopped reading as the message stopped there,

"He LIED to me Naga that lying BASTARD" then he continued by saying "No..no Naga would never...this is probably one of Drago's tricks...or...is it...I..I'm not sure any more...".

Then Dan got a massive headache, he clutched his head in extreme pain and fell on his knees "AAHHH! this hurts...n..not again...". Dan began to see white...he was no longer in Naga's lab

"Where am I?" he said...then the background shifted and he found himself in the park back on earth, then a girl with blue hair ran past him

"R...Runo?" he said but for some reason she didn't hear him.

"Hey there sweet heart" said someone for behind

"that voice it seems so familiar..", he said as turned around and to his shock- he found HIMSELF behind him running towards Runo and hugging her..

"oh Dan..." she moaned lovingly.

The scenery shifted and he was in a room of some sorts and found himself again on a medical bed hooked up to an oxygen mask and life support,

'what happened to me?' Dan thought, then a door on the other side opened and Drago ran in with a worried look "DANIEL!" he shouted as he ran towards him and held Dan's hand- to Drago's amazement Dan's eyes flickered open

"D..Drago..I...is that you buddy?" Dan asked

"Yeah yeah it's me...i'm right here pal...right here".

The two of them talked for a long while and Drago decided to leave, then Dan spoke "hey Drago?"

"yeah Dan?"

"thank you...'brother'".

This shocked both Drago and himself

"What did i just call Drago?!".

Then Drago spoke "brother...eh..Dan why'd you call me that"

"b..because, you've been there when i most needed you...taken care of me when my parents died...if that isn't a brother then I don't know what is".

Then Dan turned and saw what he thought was a tear drop in Drago's eyes "gee...thanks alot...it's sure nice to be apart of a family again"

"you've always been apart of my family Drago...always".

The scene shifted again, this time it was a burning house, he heard himself scream "DRAGO! HELP! MY PARENTS...THEY'RE TRAPPED...HELP!"

"I'm coming Daniel don't worry!", he saw himself cough and cough and cough again and again and again "DANIEL! FORGET US RUN!"

"NO MOM I...I WON'T LEAVE YOU!" When Drago got there, Dan saw himself get hit by a wooden pole and he was out cold

"DAN!" screamed his mom. Drago carried Dan on his shoulder

"I'LL be back I PROMISE!". Drago flew out of the house and lay Dan down on the pavement and went back in to help Dan's parents who were dying from the lack of air, Drago broke through the barricade and lifted miss Kuso but she spoke, the two spoke for a while and this time for sure he saw Drago crying. He flew out to ensure Dan's safety, no doubt that his mom told Drago it was useless and to look after Dan for them. The scene's finally ended and he was back at the white background where he found himself staring at him.

"What have I become?"

"I'm not you! my name is the Drakus warrior!"

"that's the name Naga gave you you FOOL! YOU ARE DAN KUSO NOT NAGA'S LAB RAT NOW SNAP OUT OF IT!".

The white background went supernova and Dan found himself back in the lab "wh..who am I?".

"Your name is Dan kuso" Said a familiar voice from behind him. He turned around and found a Haos Tigress at the mouth of the cave

"You!" Dan scrowled "I know you, you held me hostage!"

"I didn't..." she protested

"And why'd you say my name was Dan? Why does everyone say that?!"

"It's who you are" Tigrerra said as she moved in closer and put her hand on his shoulder "And you're not alone...I know Shun can be a little bit of an ass but...he didn't mean for things to go on like they did"

"Lies" Dan huffed

"I wouldn't lie...I've never lied, search your memories...find my name"

Dan hesitated and closed his eyes, the flashbacks came and he grunted

"Stop fighting them! Let them show you who you are...only then will the pain cease" Tigrerra said

Seeing has how he so desperately wanted to end the pain he listened to the Tigress. His memories flooded back and he saw her...the Tigress, he knew her...personally. She was a friend, almost family, like a cousin. Then her name popped into his head

' _ **Tigrerra**_ '

"T...Tigrerra, that's your name?"

"Yes" She said

Dan's lips quivered as he remembered everything...all the thing they did and now...he was going to kill her, guilt and sorrow showed on his face as he fell to his knees and sobbed"

"I'm sorry...I'M SO SORRY!" Dan cried

Tigrerra hugged him and said "It's ok...it wasn't your fault...my cousin"

Dan looked up at the tigress "Cousin? Even after everything I put you through? Hurt Runo's feelings..."

"She...has feelings for you" Tigrerra admitted without giving away the full truth

"So do I" Dan replied

"And so do i with Drago" Tigrerra muttered under her breath but Dan over heard it

"You too huh? with Drago?" Dan smirked. Tigrerra blushed madly and backed away, then she decided to tell him the truth "I do!...I love him in fact! He means everything to me!" She confessed

"I wont tell him if that's what you want" Dan suggested

After an emotional conversation they formulated a plan to get rid of Naga and Tigrerra left for Earth

Moments later Dan returned to Naga "ah you're back"

"yeah...sorry it took me a while"

"It's alright, now come lets end Drago once and for all" said Naga as he opened a portal, but before he did he addressed Dan "and...if you see those images again retreat and wait for me i know how to treat it" said Naga as he walked through the portal.

Dan got knew what he was going to do but ran into the portal with Naga who was unaware that Dan now knew most of his past...


	10. Chapter 10: Lost cause

Everyone at bakugan HQ was recovering from Naga's and Dan's attack, Drago was leaning against a pillar on the balcony with his eyes close remembering something. In his mind an image of a burning house was forming and Drago had Dan's mother in his arms

"Don't worry misses Kuso i'll save you!"

"n..no Drago i...it's ok we're dead anyways"

"NO! DON'T SAY THAT I'LL SAVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT!"

"no Drago...it's useless, I..I just have one request to ask of you.."

"Yes misses kuso anything!"

"j..just take care of our son...l..like the older brother he sees you as"

Drago was shocked to hear this but misses kuso continued "Dan told me you lost your Family in Vistroyia so...from now on...c..consider yourself apart of our family...son..."

Drago started crying "hush now son, d..don't cry people come and go everyday...today it's us so don't cry...you still have Dan as your younger brother and...don't tell Dan i told you that he called you his brother" she smiled at those last words...

"heh...sure thing misses Kuso"

"please..it's mom" said miss kuso as she passed away in Drago's arms. Drago took off into the sky and started to cry when he had Dan in safe hands. In reality a tear started to fall into his cheek,

"Drago..." said someone from behind, Drago snapped put of it and wiped his tears and looked back

"Runo..."

"you ok..."

"just fine Runo...just fine..".

Runo spotted the tears in Drago's cheek "no...no you're not, look we're both upset we lost Dan today, but he'll be back...he always comes back".

"You could tell me what's wrong Drago...I've never seen you so shaken like this before"

"Runo...before...before Dan's parents died they told me to look after Dan, they considered me Dan's older brother. I..I failed them Runo, I failed Dan and misses kuso, who considered ME her frekin SON before she died in MY ARMS".

Runo moved closer to Drago and held his hand and wiped the tears from his eyes "look, you didn't fail miss kuso and you DEFINITELY didn't fail Dan... what happened to Dan was Naga's fault, not yours" said Runo who was trying to pacify Drago.

Drago sniffed "you're right Runo...thanks, when Naga shows up I'll kill him and free Dan from his control again...and maybe then, even Shun will stop acting like a douche bag"

"ha! that's true".

Then a portal opened from the back and Naga and Dan came out "Oh I think that Shun will stay a douche since Dan will never be free" said Naga.

Shun and Skyress showed up " you're not going anywhere this time!...Skyress NOW!" he shouted, Skyress fused with Shun and produced multiple clones of air and surrounded the two criminals. In every clones hands, a pair of Ventus kunai knives appeared.

"You'll never learn fool!" Dan surrounded himself with Dark flames as he extended his left palm and the fire turned itself into a a compressed ball of black fire, he tossed it up and it exploded into spikes- and destroying the clones and Shun, who disappeared into a cloud of smoke, "huh a clone eh?...WAIT THEN THE REAL ONE MUST BE..." Dan turned and he saw six green knives coming towards him,

'oh no you don't shun' Runo thought, 'I've been training for this...let's just hope it works' she thought.

She concentrated and summoned white light and materialized it into six throwing blades and threw them at the knives, intercepting them, making them fall on the ground. Dan was shocked "You...can use Haos abilities without Tigrerra?!"

"DAMN IT RUNO! ONCE AGAIN YOU LET YOUR EMOTIONS GET THE BEST OF YOU!" Shun shouted. Dan took the opportunity and blasted Shun with black lightning and threw him across the room where he saw the rest of the brawlers come to help. Naga saw them and blasted the entrance sealing them on the other side of the room.

"Now Drago, let's get this over with shall we?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" growled Drago as he ran towards Naga with fists of fire and Naga with fists of black lightning they clashed and fought at full force. "I appreciate the save, but you'll have to die now...both of ya" said Dan as he summoned a blade of black fire.

"He figured it out..." said a voice that wasn't Runo's, Tigrerra unmerged and summoned her wrist blade

"now THIS will be fun" said Dan as he charged at Tigrerra and clashed.

Meanwhile, Drago and Naga were still fighting with full force "You'll pay for what you did to Dan!"

"Ha! i'd like to see you try"

* * *

Elsewhere Tigrerra was fighting with Dan

"I don't want to fight you Dan you're like a cousin to me!" she said as she intercepted Dan's shadow long sword

"you wont have a choice" said Dan

"DARKUS STUN BLAST-WAVE!", shadow wrapped around Tigrerra restricting her movements and power. Dan turned his cold attention towards Runo who backed herself against a wall (dumb move Runo).

Dan ran towards her he saw her shiver and her eyes were open in horror, was this it, was she going to die?.

'Well at least i'll die by Dan's hand' she thought, then she saw Dan laugh, she looked confused

"what's so funny?"

he put his hand on her shoulder

"relax Runo, I'm not going to kill you" he smiled

"YOU'RE BACK!" she smiled as she hugged him tight, then she punched him in the stomach

"ouch!...I had that coming didn't I ?"

"the hell you did, we're going to talk about this later".

Dan recovered "besides, Tigrerra knew i was back...didn't she tell you"

"oooooh...so that's what she wanted to tell me"

"just play along alright?". She smiled "sure thing", meanwhile, Drago was fighting Naga "Maximum pyrus explosion!" Drago unleashed a powerful blast that Naga avoided "you've lost Naga!"

"no...no..no..YOU HAVE LOST!" he said as he shocked Drago with black lightning and it engulfed him and knocked him out. Naga placed his leg on Drago's back when he heard Runo scream. He saw Runo backed up against a wall and Dan was about to kill her

"kill her!"

"no Dan don't!", Naga applied pressure on Drago's back making him scream in pain. Dan dropped the sword and faced Naga laughing "What's funny? kill her!"

"I'm not killing my girlfriend Naga, but I am going to kill you"

"your betrayal was obvious". Dan summoned a black tomahawk and threw it at Naga, he dodged it and teleported behind Dan and thrust his sword through Dan's chest and pulled it out, he collapsed on the ground "DAN! NOOOOO!" Runo screamed

"DANIEL! NOOO!" said Drago who was trapped under rubble, Naga turned his cold attention towards Runo, Tigrerra managed to break he left arm out of the bond that restricted her movements

"SIS! CATCH!" she said as she threw a white crystal towards Runo, She caught it and it turned to a white sword.

"I'll enjoy this" Naga said as he picked up Dan's Dark sword, "Prepare to die child!" he said as he charged at Runo who fought back, Naga aimed for her chest but she saw it coming and blocked it and slashed Naga scarring his arm"URGH! you'll pay for that" he said as he tried to stab her shoulder but he missed and Runo slashed his back as black blood stained the white sword.

'That's not normal...bakugan have red colored blood like humans...strange..' Skyress thought from behind the barricade. Runo roared as white energy surrounded her, Naga frowned 'that's weird..for a human she's displaying an abnormal amount of Haos attribute energy, and to make things weirder...Tigrerra isn't fused with Runo...I'll have to be careful here' he thought.

She roared again, this time sounding like Tigrerra when she gets mad "no one...kills my boyfriend and gets away with it" she said as she charged with Tigrerra like speed. Naga raised a black shield, but when Runo punched it with her bare hands it SHATTERED. Everyone was shocked, Naga widned his eyes in terror "that's impossible! such strength is'nt obtainable by a human!" he said.

Runo stabbed Naga through the waist, he spat black blood, "what are you?!" Naga asked in fear, but before she could answer Tigrerra shouted "That's my sister you're dealing with!"

"I clearly underestimated you" he said, but Naga smiled "you're strong...but not strong enough!" he summoned every ounce of strength he had broke the white blade and kicked Runo back. He took the blade that was in his waist and threw it away. Runo roared again and Naga saw her nails grow longer like...claws, She ran towards him and became very agile, scratching him and avoiding his blade swings 'it should be done now' she thought. Naga finally grabbed hold of Runo's neck and shocked Runo with black lightning ruining her momentum, he slammed her against the wall and "You want to play with claws do ya?"Naga summoned his claws and stabbed her in the stomach, blood dripped from her mouth in her mind she smiled 'heh...it worked...".

Naga stabbed Runo in the heart with Dan's blade, "SISTER! NOOOOO!" Tigrerra screamed, her acting was great. Naga pulled the blade out of her heart and she slumped towards the ground. "You're dead Naga...DEAD!"

"I almost forgot about you" he said as he teleported behind Tigrerra and opened her old wound painfully and slowly. Tigrerra screamed and collapsed on the ground, "TIGRERRA!" Drago shouted, red energy surged through his body and he broke free of the barricade and got hold of Naga. The two Dragons fought and Drago grabbed Naga by the arm and stabbed him 3 times

"I'm not killing you yet...i'll torture you then I'll kill you!" Naga muttered a few words and a mini restriction explosion K.O'd Drago and healed Naga. Again, Naga stepped on Drago and raised his sword but it was knocked out of his grip by an arrow. "Hey Naga!"

"No! no that's not possible!" he turned around and found what he feared, he saw Dan kuso, Runo masaki and Tigrerra free and ALIVE .

"How?" he said in fear "Darkus phantom...makes any solid object pass through you, bet ya you didn't see that coming"

"DOUBLE ABILITY ACTIVATE! DARK BULLET BARRAGE PLUS BLACK FLAME!" Dan summoned a shadow mini-gun and let looses a volley of bullets encased in black flame which hit Naga and knocked him out. The gattler vanished "Runo, Tigrerra free the others I'll take care of Drago".

The sisters nodded and went to work, Dan went to Drago "D..Dan I..Is that you"

"yeah brother it's me"

Drago smiled then frowned as he coughed blood "Dan..I..I..don't think I can make it I...I've lost alot of blood" said Drago weakly

Dan's lips quivered and he shouted "No! I'm not letting you die! not after this!"

"Haos renewal" said Dan again as white light surged through Dan's palm and healed Drago, when he was done he was good as new.

Drago hugged his brother lovingly "way to give me a scare"

"hehe I had to boost Naga's overconfidence so he'd make a mistake"

"more importantly, when did you get your memory back? and was that a Haos ability?".

"When I re-visited Naga's lab, I found a message I wrote to myself in case something went wrong and yes...my restriction ability makes me use the ability of any Bakugan caught in it".

Drago laughed and hugged his brother again "that was smart...and when did Tigrerra know you were back?"

"tell ya later, now we've got to take Naga down".


	11. Chapter 11: Downfall

Tigrerra and Runo set the other brawlers free, Shun and Dan got back together as friends again despite the fact that they tried to kill each other

"Dan..your arm!" said Drago in amazement, Dan looked at his arm and saw it change from Darkus to Pyrus

"cool" he said

"What now?" Shun asked

"We fuse together and destroy Naga once and for all"

"but we can't not even as seven merged beings" said Murucho

"Who ever said seven" smiled Dan

"It's too risky we've never done it before" said Hydranoid

"It's our only chance to survive this" said Dan.

"He's right let's do this!" said Shun.

Naga woke up and found the brawlers merged with their bakugan and stood right before him. "HA! even as merged beings you can't beat me!"

"that's where you're wrong, ABILITY ACTIVATE! ULTIMATE FUSION!" said the brawlers as they fused into one cosmic infinity Dragonoid

"NO! I WAS SOO CLOSE TO WINNING!" screamed Naga

"ULTIMATE FUSION ABILITY ACTIVATE! VISTROYIAN DESTRUCTION RAY" said Drago, a wheel of all the attribute symbols appeared in front of Naga and Drago let loose they ray, when it when through the wheel the power increased ten-fold and turned Naga into dust(literally).

The brawlers unmerged "wow! now that's power" said Masquerade

"yeah" said Dan as he fell towards the floor, luckily Drago caught him

"you ok there brother?" he asked,chuckling a bit

"yeah it's just that I've never fused before"

"practice makes perfect I should know" said Shun. The brawlers went outside, as Dan was about to follow them, Runo grabbed his shirt and slammed him on the wall

"Dan kuso you scared the FREKIN hell out of me!" said Runo in a cartoonish way.

Then she sounded sad "do you have any Idea what I've been through?" she sobbed "I was so WORRIED!" she shouted as her cries were muffled by Dan's shirt

"look Runo I..." said Dan but before he could finish Runo silenced him and kissed him long and lovingly, when she finished Dan looked at her in surprise "Runo! heh..."

"you owe me a date at the movies today at 8, if you don't show I will personally rip out you other arm and beat you over the head with it!" joked Runo.

Dan laughed "consider me warned...see ya Runo" Dan said.

Runo kissed Dan again and went outside "see ya at 8" she said. Tigrerra was about to leave when she stopped and turned "hey Drago care to come along?"

"sure thing Tigrerra I'd love to" Drago said. Tigrerra's cheeks turned Red and she smiled "see ya" she said as she walked out

"she Loves you Drago"

"she does not!" countered Drago

"she told me her true feelings for you back at that cave...she loves you dude" said Dan as he ran out, leaving Drago in the room smiling

"I..I love you too Tigrerra...you just don't know it yet".

Meanwhile in Vistroyia the ancients were discussing important matters when Wavern came in "apologies ancient one"

"yes Wavern"

"it's something regarding Dan and Drago"

"and that is?" said the pyrus ancient

"They are remembering more and more of their past...we can't hid it from them any longer...please allow me to tell them"

"very well Wavern...it was only a matter of time before those two twins remember their past lives...go now Wavern and tell them". Wavern left Vistroyia to tell Drago first, and she knew from this night onwards Dan and Drago will be reunited once and for all.


End file.
